Brianna Potter and the Slytherin Prince
by chevrolet66
Summary: Brianna Potter, Harry's little sister, is finally out of the Dursley's house and ready for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ONE SHOT! ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!


A/N

Hey! Starting this off as a one shot...just an idea that fell into my head...but if people want maybe I can make it into more...Happy reading!

...

Brianna Potter was outside laying on the grass in the fading sunlight.

"GET IN HERE GIRL!" screeched her aunt Petunia.

Brianna jumped up and hurried inside the house.

Petunia, a scowl on her horse like face, shoved Brianna towards the kitchen with a single command, "Work!"

Brianna stumbled into the kitchen and stood next to her older brother, Harry. He was standing by the stove cooking. His face was slicked with sweat and he looked absolutely miserable. Brianna felt bad for the time she had taken to sneak away. She hadn't meant to leave Harry alone with all the work; she had just wanted a few moments of normalcy.

Harry glanced up as his sister Brianna walked inside, quickly took a place by the counter and began to chop up vegetables for a salad.

He walked over to the sink and began to scrub the dirty dishes from lunch. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"I'm sorry Harry", his sister said softly.

She looked so guilty he had no choice but to forgive her. He smiled back at her and mumbled that it was okay.

The two siblings continued to work silently.

Suddenly a large boy ran, er staggered, into the kitchen.

"Hey loosers" he said, as way of greeting to his two cousins.

He reached over to grab a hot dog off the stove and managed to drop the entire pot with a huge bang. Harry and Brianna jumped away to avoid getting splashed.

Aunt Petunia rushed into the room to yell at Harry and Brianna, but stopped short when she saw her beloved son on the floor clutching his wrist.

Petunia shrieked and rushed to his side.

"Dudley, oh darling, what have they done to you?"

Dudley began to howl loudly.

Harry and Brianna looked at each other.

They tried not to laugh knowing that would only make the bad situation even worse.

"Vernon, HELP!" Petunia yelled panicking.

Everyone in the kitchen heard a gruff voice yell, DAMN! , followed by thundering footsteps down the stairs.

Brianna gulped visibly.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand in his and squeezed comfortingly.

Brianna nodded at Harry to show she was okay.

He quickly grabbed his hand back as Vernon entered the room.

"Dammit, you kids" he yelled a vein ticking in his forehead as his eyes bulged with anger.

He pointed a beefy finger towards the ceiling and yelled out "UP!"

With no further encouragement needed the two teens rushed upstairs.

…..

Three weeks and plenty of punishments later , including some god awful summer days spent inside slaving away for the Dursley's, the siblings stood by the door waiting for Vernon to give them a ride to Kings cross station.

Vernon walked down the front hallway shoving past the kids. They quickly hurried after him and began to load the car.

Suddenly they heard the ignition turn on and Vernon began to back up. Brianna grabbed Harry's hand pulling him to the side of the car.

Vernon leaned out his window, smiling wickedly, and laughed loudly.

"WELL HURRY UP BRATS, I DON'T GOT ALL DAY", he shouted.

Aunt Petunia peeked out the window and made a shushing sound to her husband as she glanced worriedly down both sides of Privet drive.

Harry and Brianna slid into the backseat of the car. A long while later, after enduring Uncle Vernon's nastiness, the two were grabbing suitcases out of the car, and heading towards platform 9 and 3 quarters.

This was Brianna's first year at Hogwarts and Harry's third. She figured she should be feeling nervous, but she was so relieved to be out of the Dursley's house that all she felt was pure joy.

They passed through the barrier and headed towards the Hogwarts express.

Brianna had never been allowed to join Harry at the station before, and now she stood marveling at its beauty. The smoke, the people, the noises, all the massive trolleys and owls hooting. Her senses were on overload. Everything was so magical.

After putting their luggage into the back of the train the two walked towards the train. Harry heard a friend call out and turned to Brianna. She nodded at him that she was fine and headed toward the doors. Harry was always trying to take care of her, and she understood why, but sometimes it made her aggravated. She was fully capable of handling herself. Brianna reached up to enter the train, when all of a sudden she felt herself being pushed to the side, as a boy shoved past her and walked onto the train.

Brianna eyes flashed angrily. She quickly caught up to the blonde haired boy and grabbed onto his shoulder. The boy whirled around and for a moment Brianna lost her breath.

He was absolutely beautiful. He had these deep grey eyes, perfect pink lips, and at the moment his pale face was flushed.

"Don't touch me, little girl" he stated arrogantly.

Brianna continued to stare up at him with her mouth wide open.

"What wrong with you?" he asked meanly.

Brianna heard Harry's voice behind her and she suddenly snapped out of it.

"What's going on Bri?" Harry asked her sharply glancing towards the visibly pissed off guy.

"Oh this is too classic!" the guy said gleefully, "Is this your sister Potter?"

"Don't go near her, Malfoy", Harry snarled grabbing his wand out of his pocket.

Malfoy was quicker though and had his wand out and pointed at Brianna.

Brianna tried to back away but he reached out and grabbed her shoulder sharply.

"Don't move an inch" he whispered in her ear.

Brianna swallowed nervously.

Harry looked at Malfoy furiously as he lowered his wand.

Malfoy smirked as he pulled Brianna close to him.

"Well it's been lovely bumping into you Potter", he said, "Brianna and I will be heading toward our seats now"

Malfoy grabbed Brianna as he headed toward a compartment.

Brianna tried to tug her hand out of his, but couldn't compete with his strength.

"Let go of me", she hissed.

"Follow me or I will curse your brother", he growled.

"Let go of her", Harry yelled as he hurried after the pair.

"Your darling sister wants to come with me", said Malfoy smoothly.

Harry looked at Brianna with an eyebrow raised.

Brianna glanced up at Malfoy and at the hard look on his face she tuned back to Harry and nodded weakly.

Harry scoffed at Brianna and went to pull her from Malfoy.

Brianna quickly drew closer to Malfoy and looked at Harry defiantly.

"Bugger off", Brianna said angrily, "If I want to go with Malfoy I will, now shove off"

Brianna stared down her brother until he turned with a resigned look on his face. Once Brianna got something in her mind there was no changing it. If Brianna wanted to sit with Malfoy he wasn't going to fight it. Let her find out the hard way. Harry stomped off down the aisle to the compartment with his friends.

Brianna was left standing awkwardly with Malfoy. She bit her lip anxiously as he stared down at her with a smirk.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Potter girl" he laughed.

He reached out to tuck a strand of Brianna's hair behind her ear.

Brianna shivered uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Bri..Brianna"

Malfoy stared at her for a moment searching her face.

"Draco Malfoy", he said finally, "It's been a pleasure Brianna"

Brianna stood absolutely confused.

Draco Malfoy reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips as he pressed a soft kiss onto her hand staring into her eyes the whole time.

And then he turned and left Brianna standing there all by herself.


End file.
